


Resolve

by crediniaeth



Series: SGU Baby!Verse [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life is life," he says, after Eli's pregnancy is officially confirmed to the crew by Young. "Even if it is Rush's spawn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fulfills a request from the SGU Kink Meme on livejournal. The prompt: _Girl!Eli and Colonel Young have the same conversation at the end of ep 1x10 "Justice", with one key difference. Eli reveals that she's pregnant with Dr. Rush's baby._

Word on _Destiny_ travels fast.

The crew rallies around Eli. Even Greer, which is surprising.

“Life is life,” he says, after Eli’s pregnancy is officially confirmed to the crew by Young. “Even if it is Rush’s spawn.”

That garners a chuckle from her, because it’s completely true.

Some of the crew aren’t as… demonstrative, though, and Eli knows why. What do you say to a girl whose lover was lost only the day before? Who’s carrying the child of a dead man, the child of the one person who… may have gotten them home?

Eli tries not to think about it.

\--

She carries on Nicholas’ work. She, Brody, and Lisa keep trying to crack the code. She prays that Franklin wakes up. She prays that he knows how to work this blasted tin can they’re stranded in once he comes to. She doesn’t want to think that his suffering, goaded on by the man she loved, was all for naught. She doesn’t want to think that she’s not smart enough.

She doesn’t want to let _him_ down.

\--

Weeks pass, and they’re still no further along in their quest. Franklin’s dead, his body unable to handle the trauma The Chair caused.

Eli cries for hours afterwards.

It was Colonel Young who found her in the Chair Room, sitting on the floor behind The Chair, her knees barely able to tuck up underneath her chin.

He sits down in front of her. “It wasn’t your fault, Eli.”

“Wasn’t it, though? I saw the look in his eye. I knew that he had something to prove to Nicholas. I shouldn’t have left him alone.”

“If it hadn’t been for Dr. Rush’s instance—“

She cuts him off. “Don’t you _dare_, Colonel. Don’t you even dare.”

She stands. “I will not have you talk about Nicholas like that, not after what you did. We all knew the risks. Franklin was just… he was just…”

The words stop.

The tears start.

Young stands and moves toward Eli, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Eli.”

“No," she says with finality. “You’re not.”

“No, _I am_. If I had known…” He looks at her intently. “Maybe things would have turned out different.”

Eli wipes a tear away. “I’m not so sure about that.”

She walks past him toward the door. “I’ll be in the infirmary. It’s my two-month check up, not that TJ can do much.”

Before she leaves, Young catches her hand. “Do you… do you need anyone to go with you?”

“No, Matt and Chloe offered, but… thank you.”

Eli’s face softens. “It was… very considerate of you.”

\--

Eli wishes that an Ancient sonogram machine would magically appear out of thin air.

There are so many things she wants to know, like if he has all his fingers and toes. If he’s growing the way he should. No folic acid, no prenatal vitamins… she just _needs_ to know that he’s okay.

She likes to think she’s having a boy, Karma’s way of replacing what was lost.

TJ helps her out the best she can. Vitamin shots, the best of what can be considered vegetables from what they’re able to harvest off-ship and from Franklin’s hydroponics bay, now run by Riley. It’s not ideal by any means, but Eli appreciates everyone’s effort. They seem to know that this, that _he_, is special.

Chloe stands by her the most. Their joint yoga sessions are the few times that Eli can just… vent. About her frustrations with The Chair, how Telford’s intrusions drive her insane.

How she misses Nicholas so much it hurts.

How she wants to hate the Colonel with the intensity of a star, but can’t, because she can see the sincere regret behind his eyes.

Chloe doesn’t know what to say, but she’s there, which is enough for Eli.

\--

It’s during makeshift movie night in the gate room that she feels the baby kick for the first time.

It’s only a flutter, but it’s there, and it’s _good_.

When the lights come back on, she’s grinning from ear to ear.

\--

Young checks on Eli daily, even if there isn’t a disaster looming over their heads. Usually they find themselves taking a walk down to the mess to see what ever Becker has been able to put together into something edible.

Sometimes they even try some, Eli being fearless, and usually regretting it later when it comes back up violently.

Eli’s found the Colonel’s effort of… reconciliation very endearing. She’s also come to the conclusion that she shouldn’t let his shortcomings get in the way of their friendship.

Even if his biggest shortcoming cost her the father of her child.

The apologies have been accepted, and the two of them have moved on.

There’s laughter now where there used to be stony silence, and that makes Eli feel… great.

\--

She borrows a pair of headphones and plugs them into her phone. Putting the headphones around her swollen stomach, she clicks through folders until she comes across a small classical playlist she has and presses play.

“It’s not as good as Baby Einstein, but it’ll have to do, eh, little one?”

Listening to the muffled sounds of Mozart, Bach, Debussy, Schubert… she dreams. Dreams that this child she’ll be bringing into the world will have a full life. That he’ll feel the sun on his face. Grass under his feet.

Not some other-worldly substitute, but _their_ sun.

_Their_ grass.

Earth.

\--

Clothes become an issue soon enough.

“MCCUUs were so not designed for pregnancy,” Eli whines as she tries to zip up a pair of fatigues donated to the cause, and fails miserably.

Her radio clicks on just at the _Destiny_’s warning klaxons sound. “Eli, it’s Young, come in.”

Waddling over to the Kino Console, she picks up her radio and answers. “What’s going on, Colonel?”

“We have unscheduled wormhole activity. You need to get down here to the gate room. _Now_.”

“I’ll be right there.”

‘I’ll be right there’ takes longer than normal, but Eli manages to clothe herself, even if her belly hangs over slightly. Surely no one would fault a little pregnancy tummy if the other alternative was her running to the gate room completely naked from the waist down.

Opening the gate room doors, she sees something she never dreamed she would see again.

_Nicholas._

Nicholas standing over Colonel Young, his fist bloody.

“Okay, I guess I missed something.”

Nicholas looks up from his fighting stance and locks eyes with Eli. With purpose, he steps over Young and moves toward her.

Standing toe-to-toe with her, he smiles.

“Hello, Elizabeth.”

She smiles back. “Hello, Nicholas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you should take a closer look at Elizabeth, Dr. Rush; see if anything's changed.

She’s surprised he’s not taken into custody after that show of machismo. When Young comes to, Matt helps him up, and Young promptly waves him off.

“It’s all right. It’s all right… that was deserved.”

Nicholas looks back; his eyes shooting daggers at Young. “It certainly was.”

“We can discuss that later, Rush.”

As Nicholas opens his mouth to speak, Young looks over his shoulder in Eli’s direction. “Perhaps you should take a closer look at Elizabeth, Dr. Rush; see if anything’s changed.”

Nicholas turns back to Eli and looks her over. His eyes stop at her stomach then shoot back up to hers almost immediately.

“Is it…”

Eli nods. “Yes.”

“But when did you…”

“Just before we found The Chair.”

Eli stutters. “I’m, I’m so sorry, Nicholas. I meant to tell you, but everything—“

Eli is cut off by Nicholas’ lips on her own.

A cough cuts Nicholas off. It’s Young. “I think the two of you have some catching up to do?”

Nicholas smiles. A true, genuine smile. A smile Eli hasn’t seen since flying into that star so long ago.

“Yes, I believe we do. Are my quarters still available to me?”

Eli nods. “I didn’t let them change a thing.”

Another beaming smile. “That’s my girl.”

She laughs as Nicholas pulls her out of the gate room.

\--

“It was all a matter of gate-hopping.”

Eli and Nicholas are alone in his quarters, hiding from the world under mountains of blankets.

“Once I was able to cannibalize a remote from the fallen spacecraft, it was just a matter of catching up. I knew _Destiny_’s trajectory, and each time I gated to a different world, I hoped that you were still traveling in the right direction.”

Eli smiles. “I’ve never been more pleased to be a failure than right now.”

Nicholas pulls Eli closer. “As am I.”

His hand comes to rest on her stomach. “This is… incredible, Eli. I presume that you’ve been well cared for?”

“As well as can be managed.”

“And Colonel Young, he hasn’t…”

“No, he hasn’t taken out his anger toward you on me. He’s been… quite the gentleman.”

A sigh of relief slips past Nicholas’ lips. “Do you know what he did?”

“I had a feeling. It seemed too coincidental that you wouldn’t make it back after… such a scene like that.”

“And you, Eli. Do you understand the reason why? Why I did what I did?”

“I do. Doesn’t mean I think it was right, but I understand.”

Eli reaches for Nicholas’ cheek. “You are not above reproach, Nicholas. You need to… reign yourself in. You can still be brilliant and amazing and all the things I love about you, but not when it comes at the expense of your life or your safety. Not now, not when I, _we_, have you back.”

He nods.

Eli smiles. “Good.”

She pulls him forward and kisses him. It starts slow, but quickly builds in intensity. Soon, Nicholas’ hands begin to roam over Eli’s body, relearning curves and discovering new ones.

He makes a trail of kisses from Eli’s mouth to her ear and begins to whisper. “I missed you so much, Eli.”

“I know, Nicholas. I know. So did I.”

He reaches down lower, past the swell of her stomach, to tease her. Eli reacts in kind, hooking a leg over his hip and moaning, looking for more of that fantastic friction she’s been lacking for so long. He continues, changing his pace every so often, leaving Eli constantly on edge.

The whispering starts again. “You’re glowing, Elizabeth. Even in the gate room, before you told me, you glowed. You’re so beautiful. You’re so… so…”

He stops mid-thought and flips himself on his back, bringing Eli with him. She straddles him now, the position giving him better access to her stomach, which he handles with the utmost care.

“That’s… that’s my child.”

“Mine too, Nicholas.”

Nicholas gives her a half-smile. “Yes, yours too.”

Chuckling to herself, Eli raises herself up on her knees slightly, silently giving Nicholas permission to position himself. Once he’s ready, she lowers herself on his shaft, impaling herself until he’s fully inside her.

Nicholas can’t stop touching her. Stomach, hips, thighs, breasts, arms, every part he can reach he caresses, kneads, strokes with precision. During his exploration, Eli keeps the rhythm going – rotating her hips while raising herself on her knees before settling down again, working toward their mutual release.

The final nail in Eli’s coffin is when Nicholas’ hand returns to stroke her clit. The added sensation gives Eli that one last push into orgasm, her moans filling Nicholas’ ears, taking him over the edge as well.

Rolling them to their sides, Nicholas cradles Elizabeth in his arms.

“That’s my girl. You’re mine, right, Eli?”

She nods against his shoulder. “Mmhmm.”

They fall asleep, close enough to feel each other’s breath on their skin.

\--

“Couldn’t it have some… shape to it, Camile? Like a belt or something?”

“Eli, I was barely able to do this much. It’s either this, or you’re naked. Take your pick.”

Eli was now too large for fatigues. Cannibalizing some unused bedding, some of the crew went to work trying to keep Eli clothed. The result was a decent selection of dresses, but they were all... shapeless.

“But what if we come across some foreign dignitary? I can’t meet a president or a king in… these.”

“Did you have the sewing kit, Eli?”

“No.”

“Do you _know_ how to sew?”

“No.”

“Then I suggest you stop complaining.”

Eli nods. “Yes, I will. Thank you, Camile. I appreciate… the time you put into this.”

Eli runs her hands over the fabric. “The colors are beautiful.”

Camile smiles. “It was my pleasure.”

The two women hug. “You’ll look fine, Eli.”

“You think so?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

\--

The excitement of Nicholas’ return has worn away.

The two of them, along with Lisa and Brody, return to breaking _Destiny_’s master code.

They make a bit of headway when they find they have the ability to slow down the amount of time they’re able to stay out of FTL. This discovery, corresponding with a stop at an inhabited world comparable to modern-day Earth, livens the crew’s spirits.

Especially Eli’s, since she now has access to manufactured maternity pants.

Young, Camile, and Chloe aren’t able to do much except barter for foodstuffs and medicine before _Destiny_ jumps back into FTL, but it’s progress, and it’s better than what they had before.

\--

When Chloe finds Eli after the FTL jump, she hands her two pairs of belly band-equipped jeans, two new shirts, and a few unmentionables.

“I had to guess on the sizes. I hope they work.”

Eli’s so happy she could cry.

\--

Eli’s alone in the Control Interface Room when Greer appears in the doorway.

Eli acknowledges his presence, but continues to work at an Apple Core Console, expecting Greer to enter the room and announce what he wants.

He doesn’t.

Eli turns. “What can I do for you, Greer?”

“I just… is it kicking today?”

Eli looks at Greer curiously. “Why do you ask?”

“Why else would I ask, Wallace?”

“Don’t know. Could be a multitude of reasons.”

“God, Eli, I just wanted to… feel it.”

Eli chuckles softly. “Is that all? Well, he hasn’t started up yet, but you’re welcome to stick around and see if he does.”

She motions toward another console chair, which Greer takes.

He watches Eli quietly for a few minutes. “Have you thought of a name?”

“I like Abbey for a girl. Nicholas wanted to name it after himself if it was a boy.”

Greer snorts. “Of course.”

“But we compromised… we settled on Colin, it being a shortened form of Nicholas.”

“Just enough to feed his ego?”

Eli laughs. “Something like that.”

“…are you sure you want it to be a boy, Eli?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I think the answer would be obvious. You really want a mini-Rush running around this ship?”

“And who’s to say if we had a girl that she wouldn’t pick up a bit of her father’s personality? Behavior is learned, it isn’t genetic.”

It’s at that point where the baby decides to make its presence known. Eli curls around her stomach and breathes through the pain. “I’m not a punching bag. Quit it!”

Greer laughs. “I think some of that personality is already showing.”

“Just get up and get over here, Greer.”

Greer obeys. Eli takes his hand and places it toward the top of her belly. “Wait a second.”

They do, and it’s not long before Greer’s eyes light up. “I felt it, Eli.”

“I know. So did I.”

\--

It’s poker night.

Eli and Young are seated at their table in the mess with Matt, Volker, and TJ.

“All right, folks,” Volker says as he shuffles the deck. “Texas Hold'em, to appeal to Scott’s sensibilities.”

Everyone laughs, except Scott. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just deal, Volker.”

And so he does. The game progresses as to be expected, with TJ and Eli winning more of the larger hands, knocking out Scott and Young in the process.

After going one-on-one with TJ for a few rounds, Eli goes all in on the turn, holding two 8’s while Volker had put down the 8 of hearts in the flop and the 8 of spades in the turn.

“Got something lucky, Eli,” TJ asks.

“Match my bet, and maybe I’ll tell you,” Eli responds, cool as a cucumber.

Smirking, TJ goes all in.

Volker puts down the river, a 4 of hearts. “Show us your cards, ladies.”

Eli puts down her two 8’s as TJ reveals her cards, the 7 of diamonds and 7 of spades.

“Four of a kind beats two pair, TJ. Eli wins.”

Eli shrieks with glee. “I beat you, TJ! I finally beat you! I’m the king of the world!”

Eli hugs Young, who was sitting next to her. As she’s about to pull away from him, someone shouts from the doorway.

“Colonel Young! Take your hands off her!”

Nicholas storms into the mess and physically pulls Young away from Eli. “You stay away from her, do you understand me?”

Eli sits, shocked, while Scott and Volker move to restrain Nicholas. She soon recovers and stands. “What in god’s name are you doing, Nicholas?”

Nicholas fights against Scott’s hold. “I heard you screaming. I ran down the hall to see Young on you, what else was I supposed to think?”

“I was hugging him, you idiot.”

Nicholas stops. “Hugging.”

“Yes, hugging!” She turns to Young. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Eli.”

Young stands and faces Nicholas. “Rush, I’ve given you plenty of leeway since your return, but you’re on a hair trigger and this needs to end. _Now_.”

“What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine.”

“Would you call assaulting a commanding officer ‘perfectly fine’?”

“I was protecting what’s mine. I was protecting Elizabeth. I was protecting my child.”

“That’s **_enough_**!”

The two men turn to face Eli, who by now is crying. “I am not your property, Nicholas. This child is ours. _Ours_. Not yours alone. I will not have you… act like a bull in a china shop on my account! Who I choose to show affection toward is my own affair.”

Eli walks to the open door. “You ruined a brilliant night, Nicholas. I’ve been trying to beat TJ for months.”

Eli exits. Nicholas runs after her, after Scott lets him go. “Eli, wait. Come back here.”

“After all that? In your dreams.”

Nicholas catches up and reaches for Eli’s hand. “I’m sorry, Eli.”

“When have you ever been sorry, Nicholas?”

“I was only trying to protect you!”

“From the one person on this ship I need protecting from the least! Nicholas, don’t you get that Colonel Young has been there for me since the beginning?”

Nicholas’ voice shows his frustration. “I would have been there, if it hadn’t been for him.”

“I’m not discounting that. The fact is that we’ve put our personal differences aside, concerning you mostly, and are _friends_. Why can’t you do the same?”

“I’ve deferred to his authority because of your insistence, Eli. That doesn’t mean I have to like the man.”

“But you should! He’s a _good_ man, Nicholas. He wants to keep us safe and get us home.”

“A good man willing to maroon me on a barren world. That certainly raises his personality level immensely.”

“And that gives you the right to abuse him physically?”

“To keep you safe? Yes!”

As Eli makes to deliver another comeback, she winces in pain.

Nicholas is immediately by her side. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yes, you’re an idiot. I thought we confirmed that already.”

She tries to laugh, but instead doubles over.

\--

Nicholas doesn’t leave Eli’s side.

“I was able to give her indometacin to stop the contractions,” TJ begins. “But she’s going to need some time to rest.”

“Is she going to be all right,” Nicholas asks.

“We’ll have to see. It’s the baby we have to worry about at this point. We still have a few weeks to go before I’d be comfortable with delivery. We just need to keep her as calm and comfortable as possible.”

Eli laughs to herself. “I don’t think that will be possible. Not with these two around.”

“I agree.”

TJ looks at Nicholas and Colonel Young, who has been standing nearby. “I need you two to be on your best behavior from now on. I’m sure Eli doesn’t need losing the baby this late in the game, and neither do you, Dr. Rush.”

The two men nod.

Young takes TJ aside, leaving Nicholas with Eli. “How are you feeling,” Nicholas asks.

“Like I got hit with a truck. Hopefully it’s not this bad when it’s the real thing.”

“I don’t think it will be any easier.”

Eli looks at Nicholas pointedly. “Are you going to keep your promise? Are you gonna play nice with the Colonel?”

“For you and the baby? I will endeavor to do so.”

\--

And they do.

Three weeks later, Eli is sitting in front of the Kino Console working on her documentary when her water breaks.

She reaches for her radio. “Nicholas.”

“I’m busy, Eli. Can this wait?”

“Nicholas. It’s time.”

The sound of the radio dropping is the next thing she hears.

\--

Three days later, Young uses the communication stones to make a report.

Abigail Gloria Rush was born June 19th, 2010, at 3:22 am Destiny time. Both mother and child are resting comfortably.

Father returned to work shortly after the birth.


End file.
